A Bad Hair Day
by ANW2004
Summary: Angus MacGyver, A Man Tries To Severed The Lunch Once It Happened when Lynn Got Bad Hair Day. Later They're Froget The Lunch After This Time.
1. Welcome to The House

_Hi, This is MacGyver, I'm Going To Show You It's Called "A Bad Hair Day_ " _There's a Based On a ALF Comic So They Were Nice Day Thank You I'll Hope you Enjoy._

 **Angus MacGyver Went To The Phoenix Foundation When He Saw Pete Thornton and his Cat Scrambles.**

Angus MacGyver: "I Had To Visit To Tanner's House Probably"

Pete: "I Hope ALF Doesn't Hide in a Kitchen"

Angus MacGyver: "Let's Check Out"

Pete: "GoodBye, MacGyver"

Angus MacGyver: "GoodBye, Pete and Scrambles"

 **Meanwhile At The Tanner's House. Angus MacGyver Comes in.**

Angus MacGyver: "These Frames are Type"

Lynn: "Hmmmmmmmmm..… I Don't Know, Mac"

Angus MacGyver: "I Had No Idea How It is I Need To Look At The Picture"

Lynn: "Oh Okay"

 **In The Kitchen, Angus MacGyver Checked Out The Fridge.**

Angus MacGyver: "Easy Looking Porgies"

Lynn: "He Viewed It"

 **ALF Comes In.**

ALF: "Huh? Wait Let's Check Out The Fridge"

Angus MacGyver: "Finding My Way To Check the Oven"

Lynn: "Wait! I Haven't Finshed My Stuff Yet!"

Angus MacGyver: "That Isn't True"

 **Meanwhile in Living Room, Angus MacGyver Prepares To Check The Watch But Kate Arrived.**

Kate: "Hey, Mac, Oh I Didn't Done That Yet"

Angus MacGyver: "These Are Clocks"

Kate: "Clocks Oh That's Interesting"

Angus MacGyver: "Next Week I'll Start To Invite The Dinner"

Kate: "Yeah it's Like However"

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Hair We Grow Again

**Another Part Of A Bad Hair Day!**

 **Once, ALF Looked Up At The MacGyver Poster in Brian's Bedroom So What Happens Angus MacGyver Opened the Boy's Room And Looked At The Poster. Later on, Angus MacGyver Cleaned The Dishes.**

Angus MacGyver: "I Cleaned The Dishes When I Was for Lunch"

Willie: "Mac, Where's Lynn?"

Angus MacGyver: "She's In the Bathroom Sometimes She Looked At the Mirror And Sometimes Do Her Hair"

Willie: "Well Lynn's Having a Bad Hair Day"

Angus MacGyver: "You're Right"

 **After 6 Years, Angus MacGyver Forgot About The Lunch Then It Got a Dreaded Hair Flood! The Black And White Cat Getting Stucked Right Out, MacGyver Got Right Into The Stuck of Hair, As When Kate Just right on Too, Well MacGyver Screamed And Grunted And Then Lynn Exclaimed.**

Lynn: "ALF! I Wanted My Hair Conditioner! Not Yours!"

Angus MacGyver: "Well That's Too Hard I'm Stuck!"

ALF: "Don't Worry, Lynn- - Hair Today... Gone Tomorrow. HA!"

Angus MacGyver: "Hey, Did You Say Gone Tomorrow? Oh my Goodness That's Not Good I Forgot The Lunch!"

 **After Dreaded By The Hair It's Actually Longer Then, MacGyver Sit On a Couch And Watching TV.**

Angus MacGyver: "Oh Yeah, I Tired To Get Out of the Hair and I Fail"

ALF: "Hmmmmm… Angus, I Don't Know How It Sure Be"

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah That's Gonna Happen"

ALF: "Just Kidding!"

Angus MacGyver: "I Challenged How It Works"

 **Then, Angus MacGyver Listened to Classical Music. Kate Came When She Pick Up The Cat.**

Kate: "Hi, Mac, Is it A Classical Music?"

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah I Know Right"

Kate: "Suddenly I Came To Living Room And I Saw Him Listening To The Classical Music"

Angus MacGyver: "Already. I Was Trying To Get a Lunch But I Fail of Diaster. Even Though. I Cannot Do Anything But Expect The People Who Can't Change Anything"

Kate: "Who Cares I Know How I Lessoned"

 **Lucky Meows Once When He Walked Away. Then Kate Walked Away Because She Finished Taking To MacGyver.**

Angus MacGyver: "Well... How Do I Know It is Simple"

Willie: "I Guess There's No Candies"

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah I'll Buy It Next Week"

 **ALF Looked Up At MacGyver.**

ALF: "Oh Yeah... I Told Him How I Get There"

Angus MacGyver: "Please I Was Trying To Watching The Movie"

ALF: "I Hear Something Coming From Us"

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. MacGyver's Note And Draw

**Here's a Another Part of The Bad Hair Day.**

 **Angus MacGyver Sitting in a Good Couch And He Sees The Lamp Right There So When He Look Up The Kitchen Window They Showed Up With It Then, Alf Looked At MacGyver.**

Angus MacGyver: "Just Kidding I'm Almost Done"

ALF: "Just... Whatever I Put Gravy on My Tail"

Angus MacGyver: "I Don't Know How It Is?"

ALF: "Yep Who It is?"

Angus MacGyver: "A Bit of Water Put Me Into my Shirt"

ALF: "Well.. That Wasn't a Common Food"

 **Later at the Bathroom. Angus MacGyver Who Draws a Swiss Army Knife On The Paper.**

Angus MacGyver: "I Preformed The Tools To Have Tricks I Was Trying To Build a Time Bomb. I Didn't See How Anything"

 **In The Kitchen. Angus MacGyver Wrote a Note for Jack Dalton To His Biography.**

Angus MacGyver: "Dear Jack, I Was Knew I'm Gonna Be Excited About To Send a Note To Ride a Plane. I Knew He's Gonna Be a Pilot Everday At All. from MacGyver."

Kate: "Wow! You Wrote a Note for a Jack To Ride a Plane?"

Angus MacGyver: "Yes. I Was Doing a Good Time To Get Jack to Ride a Plane"

Kate: "Oh Okay"

 **at The Lunch, They're Begin To Eat For Lunch So Angus MacGyver Actually Loved Eating Porgies.**

Angus MacGyver: "I Loved To Eat It When I Would Like To Eat It"

Willie: "Angus, That's Great"

 **Then, ALF Burping is Heard When Angus MacGyver Still Looking.**

Angus MacGyver: "And Then ALF Let It Out a Burp"

Brian: "Yep"

Lynn: "My Hair Feels So Much Better. Oooh That's Gotta Be a Hearing To Attending Sounds"

Angus MacGyver: "Pretty Day And Nice Day"

Willie: "For Sure, Mac"

Kate: "How did I Look When I Was Eating It"

ALF: "Kate, That's Right One When Who Cares? HA!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **The Last Part is Next.**


	4. Vacation Finale

**The Final Part of A Bad Hair Day.**

 _This Confirmation About The Season Air Vacation Coming Out In December 21 2017 So There's a Good Things About You Know a Session To Have a Swiss Army Knife To Fix It Up._

 **Once Angus MacGyver Check To It's Kitchen Which it's Not a Mess.**

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah I Didn't Twisted That It's Just a Great Cleaning"

Kate: "Yeah It's Right"

Angus MacGyver: "They Waited a Little Bit of Snack. So I Don't Know Why"

Kate: "Imagine That I Know Who's Here It is. So That's Wonder of Reality"

Angus MacGyver: "I Gotta Go. Bye"

 **Later... Angus MacGyver Went To The Dalton Air So He Sees Jack Dalton While He's Just Takes Briefcases To Vacation.**

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah I Made you a Great Mountain Art"

Jack Dalton: "Thank You, Sir"

Angus MacGyver: "You're Welcome."

Jack Dalton: "Yeah I Was Doing Some Vacation Drawings When I Was Younger But Now I Am A Man"

Angus MacGyver: "I Know Right"

Jack Dalton: "Let's Go To The Vacation!"

 **Then Angus And Jack Went To The Vacation.**

Angus MacGyver: "Yes I Am At Vacation"

Jack Dalton: "Especially I'm At Vacation At Once"

Angus MacGyver: "Yeah. Here We Go!"

Jack Dalton: "Great Idea!"

Mr. Handeron: "Hello, Mac and Jack"

Angus MacGyver: "Hi, Mr. Handeron"

Jack Dalton: "Hi, Mr. Handeron"

Mr. Handeron: "Can I Have a Lunch?"

Angus MacGyver: "Sure"

Jack Dalton: "Yeah I Guess So"

 **We Went To The Lunch We're Having a Pizza So Later, Jack and MacGyver Having A Good Time With Mr. Handeron To Play Games And Then It is Now Here.**

Angus MacGyver: "My Best Day Ever"

 **The End.**


End file.
